Feelings
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Orochimaru's thoughts on Sasuke.Pairings:OroSasu,slight ItaSasu
1. Default Chapter

Feelings

by uchihachik

disclaimer:i dont own any of orochimarus disgustingness or any of the naruto characters.

One day,Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke had a hot bod.Sasuke,with those pitted black eyes,beautiful dark hair,and nice,firm abs!(ewwww...)

Seing Sasuke gave him feelings he had never felt before.He even thought sick thoughts about wanting to take a shower with Sasuke.A girl wanting to is kinda awkward and gross,but Orochimaru is just wrong!

Anyways,he confronted the other members of Akatsuki about his dilemma.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch."Itachi said."he's my brother.I knew you were a pedophile but,you're over 100 and he's 12.Who would prey on a 12-year-old?You molester."

Then Kisame began to sing the bully song."A bully is someone who hates themselves.Beaten at nine or malested at twelve."

"Only I am supposed to molest Sasuke..."Itachi thought aloud.

Kisame and Orochimaru were all like:"Woah.So you're a pedophile too..."

"No.No.I wasn't supposed to say that.Why do I always act on my thoughts?Nooooooo.I guess that's why I killed the clan..."Itachi trailed off.

"Ha ha."Kisame said simply."So,why don't you ask him out?"Kisame asked jokingly.

"I would,but...what if he doesn't like me?..."Orochimaru said sadly.

this was just an experiment.if i get 6 reviews,ill put up another chapter.

chow,

uchihachik


	2. Preview for chapter 2

Feelings

by uchihachik

chapter 2

disclaimer:i dont own anything...unfortunately.

"Hey,maybe I should ask him out!"Orochimaru suddenly said stupidly.

"You'll get attacked by fangirls."Itachi cautioned."That's what happened to Kisame when he tried to pedophile me."

"Even the author of this story attacked me..."Kisame said.

"Uchihachik has an insane crush on my brother and I..."Itachi said thoughtfully.

"So...she'll attack me too...?"Oro said frightfully.

"Yep."Itachi replied.

This was a preview for the next chap.Thanks to my one reviewer,coolRiku.If I get at least 5 reviews,I'll post the real next chapter.

I got this idea from coolRiku's review.


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings

Chapter 3AKA:The real chapter 2.

by uchihachik

I wanna thank all my reveiwers and,in the next chapter,i'll post all your names.

disclaimer:i dont own anything...unfortunately.

"Hey,maybe I should ask him out!"Orochimaru suddenly said stupidly.

"You'll get attacked by fangirls."Itachi cautioned."That's what happened to Kisame when he tried to pedophile me."

"Even the author of this story attacked me..."Kisame said.

"Uchihachik has an insane crush on my brother and I..."Itachi said thoughtfully.

"So...she'll attack me too...?"Oro said frightfully.

"Yep."Itachi replied.

"I won't let her stop me!"Oro exclaimed.

"Oh,she'll stop you alright."Kisame said."I've got a scar from when she attacked me.She kicked me in the shin and it hurt really bad."

"I will ask him out anyways, but I must brush up on my manners, first."

"It's not like he is gonna agree..."Itachi muttered.

"Itachi, I'm afraid that no living soul on this earth can resist my charm. That's just how it is." Oro said, flicking his tongue out.

"...Whatever..."Itachi said doubtfully. "You see, Orochimaru, I own Sasuke. I can make him do _anything_ I want, I mean, I ordered him to live in hate and everything, and look at him now."

"He was always in hate. You never changed him." Oro insisted.

"Oh, really? I happen to have numerous videotapes of me and Sasuke when we were little, and he used to grin all the time. Meanwhile, I was the one that sometimes cold and mean." Itachi explained.

"Let's see these videotapes, then." Oro said, doubting that he was telling the truth.

"Stay here..."Itachi insisted as he walked into another room.

In The other room...(Itachi's POV)

I looked around suspiciously to make sure the pervert didn't follow me. I quietly slipped out the cleverly hidden loose panel in the wall, looking in at my very few memories. The only things in it, were about a dozen videotapes, a small medallion, and a journal. I dug my hand in and retreived one of these videotapes, looking at the label. It said, "Sasuke's sixth birthday party". I remembered back, 6 years ago. It was a rather fond memory, one I didn't want to forget. I remembered it like it was yesterday...But, should this be the one Orochimaru sees? It might just make him want Sasuke and I more...You see, Sasuke's sixth birthday party was a _pool_ party, so it included Sasuke and I, as well as a small group of Sasuke's friends, basically the kyuubi-boy, the Inuzaka kid, the lazy genius kid, the fat kid, and the bug kid. It was a boys-only sleepover pool party. Sasuke was quite social then, so he had a few good friends. But, the thing that would exite Orochimaru, was the fact that Sasuke and I were shirtless. True, the rest of the boys were shirtless, too, but Orochimaru would only have been interested in Sasuke and I. My mind quickly supplied me with an image of Orochimaru touching me, and I shuddered at the thought, forcing it out of my mind.

I put it back and contined to retrieve them, looking at the labels.

'Itachi's eleventh birthday party'...I had let Sasuke intive his friends to that one, too. We had gone to the beach and camped in a tent outside our house. Once again, at the beach, we were shirtless, so that wouldn't work.

...'Sasuke's first bath'...Definately not.

'Itachi and Sasuke go fishing'...Maybe. But, in that video, Sasuke caught a fish and he was afraid of it, so he wanted me to jump in and bring it in for him. I did, but the water was so deep, that we both just ended up taking off out shirts and going swimming. So, that one doesn't work.

...'Sasuke's story time'...Sasuke was seven then, and he wouldn't sleep if I didn't read him a story, so every night, I would lay down with him and he would snuggle up close to me and I would make up a story to put him to sleep. Sasuke would fall asleep snuggled up to me, and, thrrefore, I couldn't get up and go to my own room without waking him up, so I had to sleep there with him. Mom and Dad and filmed it, and it was a cute brotherly moment. Another one of those one's that I don't wanna forget. That one might work. Except Orochimaru might get just a _little_ jealous.

Then there was always 'Itachi's wake-up call'. When I slept in my own room, Sasuke used to wake me up in the morning.

...'Sasuke and Itachi TV' was another video. After Sasuke got me up, I made him some breakfast and carried it to the family room. The anticipated show came one, and he began watching Shaman King while sitting on me. How did he sit on me? I laid back-up on the carpet in front of the TV and he flopped down on my back, still munching on every little kid's favourite food, Lucky Charms, with his eyes glue to the screen. He was watching, mesmerized, when I took my opourtunity to flip over so he was sitting on my stomach and tickle him to death. Another adorable brotherly moment. In most of these, the two of us looked quite cute and harmless. But, if only I had some current film of me and Sasuke's not-so-brotherly realationship. I would have been a stunning comparison.

...Then there was always, 'X-mas'. In this video, our parents took us shopping for each other. I got Sasuke a small stuffed weasel beanie baby who's name was none other than 'Itachi' and I got him a madallion the had the Japanese character(s) for 'Little brother'.(A/N: This ties into another fic I've written called _20 Letters of Pain_, in case you're wondering.) There was also footage of Sasuke finding a gift for me and Mom and Dad finding gifts for us. On Christmas morning, Sasuke woke me up as usual and I got up with him to go wake up Mom and Dad. Once everyone was awake, we went downstairs to see our tree flooded with presents under it. Sasuke grinned with delight and leapt into the pile before I dragged him out. Mom and Dad handed out the gifts and Sasuke grinned when he opened his gift from Mom and Dad and he got some story books for me to read to him. Of course, he claimed that my stories were better. Anyways, I smiled when I opened my gift from Mom and Dad. It was a lengthy scroll on a new jutsu. I also got a new kunai bag and an awesome CD of my favourite band,(A/N: Can ya guess?) Green Day. Sasuke aprenensively waited until Mom handed him the gift I got for him. He squealed (sp?) with joy when he opened the beanie baby and, with it clutched in his little hand, he darted over and leapt on me, sqeezing me as hard as he possibly could. He stopped for a second and asked "What's his name?" "His name's Itachi." I replied, showing him the nametag. He grinned and hugged it close to him. "Thanks Aniki." he said, and went to open the other gift I gave him. He held the medallion in his hand, studying it. He read the words "Little brother" over and over and over again. He darted over to me and asked me to put it on him. I did and he never took it off, at least, until I killed the clan, that is. I later found out that Sasuke had gotten me one that said 'Big Brother' on it. That medallion was the medallion that I still had.

There were others, but I decided to use the 'Sasuke's story time'. Then, if Orochimaru wanted to watch another one, it would be 'Itachi's wake up call', then 'Sasuke Itachi TV'. Maybe he can watch the others, but probably not. I picked up the tape and put the rest back, expertly sliding the board back in place. I carried the tape out to where Orochimaru and Kisame were waiting, and put it in the VCR, pressing the 'Play' button with the little sign on it.

TBC...

readers,

Yay! I'm done chappie two! This is my fave chap! It's just so damn cute, imagining all those videos in my head. I'm gonna continue this story.

From,

uchihachik

PS:Orochimaru is a pain in the ass to write,so I put Oro,a slang name.

PSS:This chapter was mostly an Itachi's POV, meaning Itachi's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew. Get it? I might continue this fic in Itachi's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings

by uchihachik

chapter 4

Okie dokey, I just was inspired for this chapter, so now, I'm writtin' it!

Disclaimer:Do you _really_ think someone like me could actually own an anime? No. Then why'd you ask?

Warnings: Flashbacks, cuteness, Itachi's POV, Ita/Sasu, Oro/Sasu

(Itachi's POV)

I sat back as memories flooded onto the screen. Mom and Dad were fairly knowledegable about the video camera, so the films were well done. On screen, Sasuke and I suddenly appeared. Sasuke was grinning, and I wasn't. Plain and simple. Sasuke was happier than me then.

Flashback

I looked up from my book, noticing another presence in my red-painted room. In the doorway, I saw my little brother, a stuffed bear in hand. Sasuke said,"Aniki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Alright." And I stood up, following him into his blue-painted room. He and I laid down, Sasuke cuddling up close to me, feeling safety in my presence.

Sasuke looked up at me expectantly, hope shining in his charcoal eyes.

"Once upon a time..." I began. "There was a brave shinobi named Sasuke. The entire village loved him because of how strong mis big brother, Itachi was. and they expected Sasuke to be like Itachi. There was also this mean girl named Sakura, who always followed Sasuke and bigged him. Sasuke didn't like this, so he told her to leave him alone. She did, and got really mad at this boy who didn't like her. So, she planned an attack on Konoha, teaming up with another girl named Ino. Ino and Sakura were hurting all the citizens of the village. Sasuke then fought them, and, in the end, the battle was won, by the village savior, Sasuke. And, his big brother, Itachi, who he's always looked up to, thanked Sasuke, and taught him tons of new jutsus. Then they lived happily ever after. The end." I said, making it up as I went. Sasuke was very easily entertained, so he was fast asleep. I grinned at my little brother. He looked so harmless, kitten-like, just laying there, with his arms wrapped around my chest. Speaking of which, by the look of it, I'll be sleeping in here tonight. I can't get up without waking up Sasuke...So, I fell asleep there, Sasuke's face rubbed up against my chest.(A/N: If it hada been me who said this, it woulda sounded totally wrong.Cause I'm a girl.Or at least I think so...)(Woah, get them brackets right, uchihachik...)

Orochimaru's face gave away the fact that he _was_ insanely jealous. Seeing Sasuke cuddled up like that with me...Just made Orochimaru want to kill me. But then, I could kill him anytime. He even admits inferiority...I smirked as this thought ran through my mind. True, Orochimaru _was_ jealous of me, but he couldn't do _anything_ about it because he's _weaker_ than I am.(A/N:Italics lettering is awesome..)

"..." Nobody said a word until...

"Awwwww...How cute." Kisame said. I glared at him.

"Kisame, I am Uchiha Itachi. I am not cute." (A/N: Damn right! He is sexy and badass. Not cute.)

"Have you got any more tapes?"Orochimaru asked.

I nodded.

Orochimaru looked at me expectantly. "Well? Go get them." he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when did I take orders from you?" I asked.

He didn't have an answer. I kinda wanted to browse through my childhood memories, so I shook my head and got up to get them.

I fished out 'Itachi's wake up call', and brought it back out, as I got halfway, I figured I should bring all the other tapes. I pulled them all out, and brought them back into the other room. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he saw how many tapes I had. I set the others down in front of the state-of-the-art TV/Cable/VCR/DVD system.(One of my most treasured possessions. If anyone were to steal it, I'd kill them. I assassinated sixteen people to get the money for that.) I pushed the 'Eject' button and the other tape popped out. I put it with the others, and selected the tape I was after, putting it in the VCR and pressing .

Flashback

I, Uchiha Itachi, thirteen-year-old prodigy ninja, was sleeping, dreaming, lazing...When suddenly!

"Aniki! Wake up!"my foolish little brother paraded into my room, yelling at me to wake up. I ignored him and rolled over so my back faced him.

"Aniki! It's Saturday! We hafta watch 'Shaman King' on the FoxBox!" I had forgot about that. That was Sasuke's usual Saturday morning ritual. I rolled over again and he began to jump on my bed, yelling at me to wake up. I smiled to myself as he sat on me and shook my shoulders for me to wake up.

"Get up Aniki!" he kept yelling. I rolled over and flicked my eyes open, grinning hysterically at my little brother, who grinned back and began to pull on my arm to get me up.

"Come on! Come on!" he kept yelling, ignoring the fact that he probably woke up the neighbors. I got up, towering over him, crossing my arms and putting on a shadowed, annoyed expression. He quivered.

"Aniki, did I make you mad?" he asked quietly. I kneeled down beside the small one and put my hand on his head.

"Sasuke..."I said in a cold voise. I looked up at him, a playful glint in my eye. "Of course not." I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled and motioned for me to pick him up. I did and carried him out to the family room so we could watch TV.

End Flashback

"Kawaii-ness!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Kisame, stop pretending to speak Janglish. Choose one language, and speak it. I believe you prefer to speak English, no?" I asked.

"Well...Yes."

"Then speak straight English." I ordered.

"Okay..."

"That one was short, though, wasn't it?" Orochimaru commented.

"I have a continuation." I replied.

"Oh...Can we watch it?" he/she/it asked curiously.

"Yes." I replied, and ejected the former tape, putting in the one labeled 'Sasuke Itachi TV'.

We sat, in wait, as the screen went white...

TBC...

Yo! 'Tis me again! I've been typing up a storm lately. I'm gonna speak Janglish!

Fast updates, ne? Oh, and all those who believe that Itachi-sama is kawaii, if you think he is kawaii, then he is kawaii. (Confusing, ne?)

Okie, I'm done now. You see, today, I have ingested an unsafe amount of sugar and caffiene, so now I'm hyper. Yay! .

Any reviwers who want me to answer their reviews, must refer to me as 'uchihachik-sama', and, if you freaking capitalize my name, or make it two words, or misspell it, I swear I'll censored.

Eh-heh, I didn't mean that... Just joking around. Heh...Or am I?

If you're wondering about the long wait-time you had to wait 'till I posted this, it's 'cause my account was locked from the 24th to the 28th. I've used this time to type a lotta different fics, but mostly this one. In my down-time, I managed to type chapters 3 and 4, and think up a storyline for chapters 5,6,7, and 8. Good, ne? Heh heh...Too much Janglish. I speak 6 languages! Janglish, Japanese (only a little, though), English, French (almost fluently), Frenglish, and fake-German! BTW, Janglish is Japanese and English combined. Don't get it? Example: "Oh, my god, that's so kawaii! Stop it, you dobe! Baka no Naruto! Hentai! Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai?"

"Are we gonna see Hokage-sama?"

"Hai. But, behave, ne?"

"Liyo."

And that's my example of Janglish. Then English is normal English, like I usually speak. French is like:

"Bonjour. J'emme appelle uchihachik, je suis intellegent." Etc, etc. That's my French. Also, Frenglish is one of my most pathetic attempt of speaking any language.

"Salut! I'm appelle uchihachik. Je suis nice. Je sius smart." And so on. It's crappy attempt at French/English combined. Fake-German is my most pathetic attempt at any language. I make up German-sounding words and say them.

"Hecksanvecksansceck! Vlarg!" and such. Plus, Japanese is, you know, Japanese. Like...Umm...Lemme see if I can actually form a sentence...

"Itachi ga suki da."

Wow...That was actually pretty good, for me. I said "I love Itachi." Or, it could say "I love weasel"..LOL. Akward.

Bye,

uchihachik.

PS:I'm already working on the next chapter! Yay! .


	5. Chapter 5

Feelings

by uchihachik

chapter 5

Yo, I'm baaaack! Here's review replies.

lovelovesugar1994-LOL, you got some funny stuff goin' around in that head, there, lovelove. I'll do ma best to fit it into my plans. I got a pretty good idea of how it's all gonna go.

sodesne- You're a lucky one to have such sexy review partners...How much do you want for them? ((Takes out wallet)) Well, why am I asking you? I already own them anyways, Itachiiiii!

Itachi:Hmmm?

me:((hugs)) I love you sooooo much!

Itachi:((grumbles)) Yeah, Whatever. I love you, too...

me:Yay! ((kisses him, but stops and looks up for a second.)) I got an idea!

Itachi: There's a first time for everything...

me:Sasuke-hottie!

Sasuke:((appears)) Wha-?

me: What have you always wanted to do in life?

Sasuke:Kill him.((points to Itachi))

me:Hmm...What about screw him?

Sasuke:O.o No...No...

me:Okie! Let's go!((grabs Sasuke and Itachi's arms and starts running))

Itachi:What're we doing?

me:Threesome!

Sasuke:Ju-ust per-fect.

me:Hey, Sasuke, what's with the dramatic pauses in your sentences?

Sasuke:Dunno.

sasukefreak-Ahh, you're so happy, aren't you?

coolRiku-Poooooooor Kisame is right...

Nanami Yatsumaki-We all would have attacked Kisame, but I would have been the one to kill him!

Nanami Yatsumaki-It's fun to like, act high! (I would be one to know. LOL) And, yes, Itachi and Sasuke do rock! I am freakin' proud to be an Uchiha...Yes, that's right, I have stolen Itachi's surname! MWA HA HA!

xkyh-This one is an OroSasu pedophile fic, but there's more ItaSasu, at least these three newest chapters.

coolRiku- Oh, he will. If you wanna come on an Oro hunt with me, ask, and I'll put you on the hunt list. LOL.

Yeah, so those are people who reviewed so far.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

(Itachi's POV)

Flashback

My foolish little brother woke me up...On a weekend, too. I could've slept-in today...But, that's all fine and well, but now he wants me to carry him. Ahh, he's light anyways. Sasuke hopped on my back and I held his legs by my sides so he wouldn't fall. When we got to the kitchen, I set him down on the counter with his legs dangling over the edge. "Do you want some Lucky Charms, Sasuke?"

"Yay! Lucky Charms! Aniki! Lucky Charms!"

Ooohh, someone's hyper today... I thought. I grabbed the box and poored some into a bowl. Then I poored in the milk, and got Sasuke a spoon. He hopped on my back again and I carried him and the cereal out to the living room. I set Sasuke down beside me and put the cereal on the coffee table. I laid down, back-up in front of the TV, and Sasuke grabbed his cereal and sat on my back. I looked up as the Shaman King opening theme came on. I looked at Sasuke, he was mesmerized. I took this ungaurded opourtunity to flip over so he was on my stomach, then I started tickling him. He laughed hyserically for a good 3 minutes, then the show came back on and I stopped to let him watch it.

End Flashback

(Oro POV)

Wow...I always thought Sasuke was hot, but he looked so cute with those 'Dudley the Dragon' (A/N:AHHH! Horrors!) jammies...And Itachi looked ever-so-sexy in those boxers and the Green Day tee...Ah, and they'll both be mine...

(Itachi POV)

I saw the evil glint in Orochimaru's eyes...He liked what he saw...Musta been Sasuke's Pjs...Or my boxers...Godammit! Why did uchihachik give me those freaking awesome boxers! Every year she gives me boxers! (A/N: How could I help it?) Now Orochimaru like, wants me...Scariness...

I ejected it and put in the next tape...Yes, that's right, it was entitled 'Itachi and Sasuke go fishing'...I figure Orochimaru can't want me anymore than he already does...It was an innocent fishing trip...When all went wrong...

**TBC...**

**It's uchihachik here, and I'm done chapter 5! I got my storyline thought up, too! So I'm hyper. If anyone wants to talk to me, I'm Horohoro14 on and I'm itachi155 on www.habbohotel.ca and ya. Notice, I'm a guy on my files...tis akward. I'm also uchihagdtrecool on I'm also uchihachik on and Quizilla. I'm also uchiha on **


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings

Chapter 6: The Invite

by uchihachik

Chappie 6! MWA HA HA HA! This is the farthest I've ever gotten on a fanfiction. Well, technically, FAQ had 12 chapters, but it got torn down. So this is my longest current-running fanfic.

**(Itachi's POV)**

Flashback

"Aniki! Let's go!" Sasuke called as he reafed on my arm.

"Okay, okay, slow down Sasuke." I insisted.

Yep, that's right, we're going fishing. Just me and Sasuke. Dad was gonna come, but he had to work, so I'm taking Sasuke instead.

(A/N: Now, I'm cutting off for now as that, I've been urged to read some Uchihacest. Awkward, ne?)

"Why don't you go and see if Naruto can come with us?" I suggested, trying to buy myself some free time.

"You'd really take him?" Sasuke asked admiringly.

I sighed."Yes."I replied.

"How about Kiba?"

"Sure."

"Shino?"

"Sure."

"Shikamaru?"

"Okay..."

"Choji?"

"Yes."

"How about...Ummm..."Sasuke began, forcing his seven-year-old mind to think of who else could come.

"I think that's all your friends, isn't it?"I asked.

"Yup!" Sasuke replied enthusiastically. Then he quieted, "Aniki?" he asked timidly.

"Hmmm?"I asked.

"Can you come with me to get them? I don't wanna go out alone..."

I sighed again."Sure."

"Yaaay!"Sasuke chirped.

So much for free time...Now I'm on baby-sitting duty...Oh, well. The kids look up to me, so I guess they'll listen to me.

"Aniki...Help me, please.."Sasuke wimpered. He was trying to put on the backpack that had our supplies in it, 3 fishing rods, bait, snacks, a camera, and a garbage bag to carry home whatever we catch. Sasuke was attempting to put it on and was getting entangled in the straps. I detangled him from it and put it on him correctly, snappng the buckles and such for it to fit properly.

"Let's go." I suggested, and we headed off, Sasuke having to run to keep up with my steps. "Aniki! Wait up!" he whined as I gained a slight distance ahead of him.

"Why don't I carry you?" I suggested.

"Okay!"he said. I kneeled down and he hopped on my back. I straightened up to my full height and began walking. We reached Naruto's house and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open to reveal the pyjama-clad Kyuubi boy whiping his eyes tiredly. "Hello..?" he asked.

"Wanna come fishing with us!" Sasuke squealed.

"Okay!" Naruto said, regaining his usual perkiness. "Wait here while I get dressed." he insisted, and retreated back inside his lonely apartment. He re-emerged wearing his usual orange attire and goggles."Let's go!" he said happily, bounding to where I stood.

I began walking in the direction of the Inuzuka boy, Kiba's house.

"Where are we going?" Naruto inquired.

"We're gonna see if Kiba can come." I replied.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed.

At Kiba's...

**(Kiba's POV)**

"Moooomm! Where's Akamaru?" I yelled, despite the fact that she was in the same room as me.

"Why?"

"We're playing hide-and-seek!" I replied, looking proud of myself.

"Oh. I think he's under your bed." my mom replied.

"Thanks!" I yelled again and darted up the stairs and into my room, diving under my bed to where my dog was."Found you!" I exclaimed.

"Arf."(Yes, I know.) was all that the white dog said. There was a knock at the door but I paid no attention to it, playing with my dog.

"Kiba! Sasuke is at the door for you!" my mom called upstairs.

"Coming!"I called back, and rolled out from under my bed, Akamaru coming with me. I got to my feet and slid down the banister of the stairs, Akamaru hopping down each stair behind me. I made my way to the front door and looked out past my mom, who was standing in the doorway and talking to Sasuke's brother.

"Kiba, Sasuke's brother..."

"Itachi." said ninja answered.

"Wants to take Sasuke and his friends fishing and you're invited to come, do you wanna go?"(A/N: Oh my god, Kiba's mom sounds lame in this part...) my mom asked.

"Can Akamaru come?" I asked.

**(Itachi's POV)**

Gazes shifted to me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay! I wanna come, then!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Alright, Kiba. Do what Itachi says and don't get too wet. Ah, nevermind. If you do, here's an extra change of clothes." she magically got a pair of pants and a hoodie (A/N: Like Kiba wears...) and passed them to me. Mom's always seem to be able to do that...I put Sasuke down and unzipped his backpack, setting the clothes inside and zipping it back up.

"I'll have him back tomorrow night."I said.

"Alright. Bye, honey, have fun." Kiba's mom said and hugged the small boy goodbye, planting a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Bye, mom." Was all the dog-boy said.

"Time to get Shino!" Sasuke exclaimed.

At the Aburame residence...

**(Shino's POV)**

I sat in the backyard, talking to my best friend, Jimmy, eating watermelon.

"Don't you love watermelon, Jimmy?" I asked.

"..." No comment.

"Yeah, it's so sweet. Especially now that it's in season." I said.

"..." Still nothing.

"It must be great to eat watermelon, and you don't get it very often, and that's because you're a beautiful monach butterfly."

"..."

"Shino." I jumped as my mom appeared behind me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"Sasuke has invited you to go fishing with him, his brother, and his other friends and sleepover tonight. Do you want to?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." I replied as quietly as she asked.

"Then come out front. You can bring Jimmy with you." She said.

"He might get hurt if I bring him. I'll leave him here." I insisted, setting down Jimmy on the watermelon bowl. I stood up and followed my mom to the front of the house.

**(Itachi's POV)**

"Hi Shino!" Sasuke exclaimed as said bug-boy came into view of the doorway.

"Hi." Was all the dark-haired boy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Shino." His mom said.

Shino nodded.

He walked down and next to me, passing me a pair of pyjamas that I placed in the bag.

"He'll be no problem." Shino's mom said to me.

I nodded.

Then, as we began to walk, except Sasuke was on my back...still. But anyways,

"Mister Sasuke's Brother?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who else do we hafta pick-up?" Kiba asked.

"Choji and Shikamaru." I replied.

"Ah." Kiba commented.

At Choji's House...

**(Choji's POV)**

I was watching TV while eating potato chips, when all was disturbed by...a knock at the door. I ignored it, too interested in TV to care.

"Choji! Get the door!" My mom called.

I groaned, but didn't move.

I heard footsteps down the stairs as my mom came into view. "Choji! I told you to get the door!"

"Mmmmm..." Was all I said.

"Oh! Forget it!" Mom sighed, throwing open the door. "Hello-" But she was cut-off. The boy who stood at the doorways was so...attractive. True, he looked a lot younger than she was, but he was just sooo good-looking! (A/N: Back-off Choji's mom! He's MINE! XD)

Anyways, back with Choji...

I heard muffled voices but ignored them.

"Choji! You're going fishing with Sasuke!" Mom ordered.

"But Mmmooommm! I wanna watch TV!" I begged.

"No, Choji! You're getting outside, and you're going to spend some time with your friends!" Mom insisted.

"Well, I'm not getting up!"

**(Itachi's POV)**

Judging by the way Choji's mom was staring, she must like me, or something...Scary. Hmmm...Ah, an idea!

"We've got food in this bag..." I said, just loud enough for the severly obese boy to hear.

Suddenly, his staring, daydreaming, heart-eyed mom was pushed out of the way by the large boy.

"Lemme get this straight, you've got food?" He asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

His eyes shone with hope as he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Threfore, Sasuke fell off.

"Get. Off." I ordered, pushing the fat boy off me. He just clung to me _more_ desperately.(A/N: Does everyone like Itachi or something, today?)

"Sasuke." I called. The boy automatically hopped up off the ground.

"Yes?" He asked.

"C'mere..." I ordered.

And, so little Sasuke walked beside me and I unzipped the backpack and took out...DUN DUN DUN! a twinkie!

"Here, doggy fetch.." I said, tossing the twinkie to the ground. He automatically leapt off me and pounced on the twinkie, devouring it. This would make a pretty gross show: "Today we're going to study the eating habits of the wild Choji..."

"Alright, we gotta go...We still gotta find Shikamaru..." I said, inching away from Choji's mom who had slightly made her way closer to me.

"He's mine, Choji's mom! Get lost!" uchihachik appeared and grabbed me(A/N: It's still Itachi's POV...) as though I was a object and hugs me close to her. She growled deeply and glared competitively at Choji's mom. Choji's mom tackled uchihachik and I went flying. I automatically straightened myself and landed gracefully on the ground.

Meanwhile, uchihachik and Choji's mom were in a heated battle, Choji's mom had bit uchihachik's arm, and uchihachik was kicking her desperately. uchihachik kicked harder, and Choji's mom's teeth released it's grip and she went skidding across the sidewalk, coming to a halt at my feet.

Now, I definately liked this 12-year-old girl better than the large 30-something-year-old hag...

"Can we just go?" I asked.

"S-sure..." Choji's mom said, straightening-up and dusting herself off. "Bye Choji, I'll see you tomorrow night."

All Choji did was grunt.

TBC...

This'll be continued next chappie! Yay!

I think this fishing scene is kinda cute, and the chapter was low on humour, so I threw a funny part in, with the fght between me and Choji's mom. The twinkie part was for fun, too.

Bye,

uchihachik


End file.
